


What She Needed

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 8 of This Might Help Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Missus_T for helping me out

Cora had spent the whole night listening to her Uncle Peter twist the tale of a younger version of Derek to her and Stiles. Each time he brought another twist into the story, Cora wracked her brain to recall if it was true. The problem was she just couldn’t remember. It was so long ago, and she had been through so much since then.

By the time Peter had finished the tale, Cora knew she needed to get away for the night. Although Uncle Peter was Pack, he wasn’t enough to provide her with the comfort she needed. Tossing a glance over her shoulder, she followed Stiles out to his jeep. He made no comment as she climbed in the passenger seat while he started the engine. 

It was as if he knew what she needed, what they both needed, as he pulled into Scott’s driveway. Apparently, Scott’s mother wasn’t home since Cora could only hear two heart beats.

Following on Stiles heels, Cora was lead to Scott’s room where he and Isaac were playing a video game. Without invitation, she kicked off her shoes, grabbed Stiles hand and climbed onto the bed between the two wolves who quickly made space for their new companions, but stayed close enough for snuggling.

This was what Cora needed and wanted for the night. She needed the Pack and the warmth that came with it to wait out the hiding of their Alpha.


End file.
